


Water Fountain

by Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Based On An Alec Benjamin Song, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Song Lyrics, Substance Abuse, This Is STUPID, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Verbal Abuse, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i'm stupid, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: When I didn't want to talk about marriage or children with my boyfriend, I went out dancing instead.When I felt bad, my partner got me some water.When I felt faint, he offered to take me home.But that's not what happened, now is it?
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful & Reader, Dipper Gleeful x Reader, Reader/OC (mentioned), dipper Gleeful/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New work! Yay! 
> 
> Blegh more work for myself. . . 
> 
> Indigonightmare will be happy though! ❤️

_ She told me that she loved me by the water fountain. . . _

_ She told me that she loved me, and she didn't love him. _

"Dance with me?" His voice was light, his eyes lingering on mine hopefully. His beautiful blue eyes. 

His eyes reminded me of the ocean, and anyone else in town would have given everything to dance with the young man who they belonged to.

"I. . ." I glanced back at my current dance partner, who was also smitten by the young brunette. 

My boyfriend had recently brought up the subject of moving into his house, getting married, having kids. . . it had all been too much for me. I had chosen to go out dancing instead.

"You don't have to say yes." He reminded me softly, although he still had his hand extended, an open invitation. 

Maybe it was wrong. If it was, to dance with him, a beautiful angel, then I didn't want to be right. 

I placed my hand in his. "But of course." 

And he smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter of the night! Oof, I've written a lot over the past week or so.

_ And that was really lovely cause it was innocent. . .  _

_. . . but now she's got a cup with something else in it. . . _

He was a great dancer. Of course he was. He excelled at everything with natural grace, only one of the reasons that everyone seemed so attracted to this handsome male. 

Boys, girls, it didn't matter. Hushed whispers passed through barely parted lips.  _ "Devil worship."  _ They said.  _ "Black magic. A great evil."  _

The wisest among us paid no heed to these rumors, but noted when the people that spread them disappeared within two months.

Whatever the case, Dipper Gleeful could turn a straight, Catholic schoolboy into a begging mess at his feet. He turned heads, took asexuals, whores, and virgins to bed, they were all the same to him. 

Boy or girl, woman or man, straight or gay, no one was safe. I'd heard a rumor once, a long time ago, that he had kissed his own sister. 

When my father had told me, wide-eyed and barely daring to breathe the taboo secret, he had been killed in an unfortunate accident at work the next day. Somehow, one of their test subjects got out of containment. 

He died slowly.

Mabel left for boarding school the next week, seemingly bored and lackluster. I remember, she had held hands with her new boyfriend on the way. A brunette with pale skin and orange eyes. 

From afar, he had looked like her brother, and I remembered my father's small whisper that last night that he had been with me.

  
  


"Y/n?" His silky soft voice called me back to reality. "Are you okay?" He sounded so genuine and caring as he peered at me. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured in assent, shaking off the memories that plagued my mind. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "Do you need to sit down? I can get you a drink, if you need it." 

He pressed one chilly hand against my forehead. "You feel a little warm." He frowned slightly. "Maybe you've been dancing a little too much." 

He led me to a chair, not too far away from the dance floor, but not too close either. "Hang on, and I'll get you a cup of water." He disappeared into the crowd. 

I felt my cheeks with my fingers. They were wet. No wonder he was worried about me. 

I looked out at the crowd still on the dance floor for a few minutes, the lights and music still blasting. I had no desire to go back out there now, by myself. 

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Here. I got you a glass of water." Dipper said, handing it to me. 

"Thanks." I replied quietly, gripping the plastic cup until it dented underneath my fingers. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently, rubbing my back as he sat down next to me. "Is something bothering you?" 

I nodded, unwilling to speak, afraid I would start crying again. 

"Oh. . . shh. . . it'll be okay. Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Another nod. "Okay. Come on." He helped me to my feet, and I numbly shuffled where he led me, blindly trusting him. 

We sat down again in a private booth, far away from the dance floor. I could just faintly hear the music, but it was mostly dark here, shielded from the lights. 

"You want to talk about it?" He asked me gently. I took a sip of my water, readying myself to speak. 

"It's just. . . all the rumours about you, but you seem so  _ nice! _ Not to mention that some of the people that talk about those rumours tend to disappear. . ."

"Like your father." Dipper said quietly. 

". . . yeah." I drank some more water. It was easier than talking. I was getting so sleepy in this dark corner of the nightclub, talking quietly to this kind man. 

"I think I should really be going soon. . ." I trailed off with a yawn. 

"Stay just a little bit longer?" He begged me. "I'll take you home after we're done here." 

He looked so eager, so how could I say no? I don't remember falling asleep there, and I don't remember Dipper taking me anywhere. 

What I do remember is waking up in a bed that was not mine, stark naked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this work, if you like it or not and if you want it to continue!
> 
> As always, I love you all! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hidden message in this chapter, can you find it?

_ It's getting kind of blurry at a quarter past ten. . . _

_ And he was in a hurry to be touching her skin. . . _

I panicked. What was going on? Where was I? 

The sheets were wrapped around me, tucked into the sides of the bed, gently swaddling me. My skin crawled as small pieces of my memory came back to me. 

_ "You're so lovely when you're drugged darling. Now come on, strip for me. I know you can do it, the way you were dancing. Don't play shy now."  _

Cold, cold fingers on my skin.  _ "I know you want to sleep darling. Just take off your heels, and you can go to sleep."  _

I shivered, despite the warmth of the room. The door creaked. 

"Good morning my dear." His beautiful blue eyes, now icy, frigid. What had changed? 

"Dipper?" I croaked out, questioning. My throat hurt and my voice was hoarse. I sat up to see him better, clutching the sheets to my body. 

"I brought you breakfast." He replied, taking two steaming mugs of coffee and a cup of water off of a tray before handing it to me. I stared at 'breakfast' blankly. There was toast with what looked like maybe an avocado paste on it, a bowl of fruit  watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, and apples , and a bowl of slightly pink yogurt. 

"I don't want any of this." I said weakly, looking up at him. His eerily passive face turned ugly, eyes hardening even more, if possible. 

"You'll eat, if I have to shove it down your throat." He snarled. His frown curled into a bemused grin after a minute, making me sick to my stomach. "It wouldn't be the first time that I've done it." 

I stared at him for a minute, and he stared back, unflinchingly. I eventually ducked my head and picked up a piece of the toast, nibbling on a corner. 

I felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat down beside me. I peered up at him through my eyelashes, maintaining the facade of eating toast and not looking at him. He was watching me as he nursed his coffee. 

He passively watched me watching him, only breaking the fragile silence to put his hand on my upper leg and, with a none-to-gentle squeeze, tell me to "Eat." 

I ate a piece of toast and the bowl of yogurt when I looked over and noticed his mug's one painted eye ever so slowly blink at me. 

"Dipper?" I asked him nervously as it blinked again, squeezed it's eye shut for a minute, and then blinked at me again. 

"Hm?" He asked, taking a break from gently tracing patterns up and down my thighs where the skin hurt the most to look up at me. Blink, blink, close. 

"Your mug is. . . blinking at me?" I questioned gently as it blinked three more times, as if adjusting to the light still. 

"Ah, yes. It does that sometimes." Dipper tapped it with his ring and pinky fingers, to which it closed it's eye for a minute before opening it and looking about as annoyed as a mug can look. 

It blinked twice, almost angrily, eyelashes fluttering. Clearly, there was more going on here than paint and plaster. 

Dipper flicked it again lazily before losing interest in his coffee cup's antics. "It will stop eventually. I wouldn't pay attention to it." It closed its eye again for a moment, settling, before blinking. 

It very slowly turned its attention back to me, its two blinks slow, as if it was losing its life. It blinked normally once more before losing whatever had given it spirit in the first place, and stopping completely. 

I shook off the jarring experience and set my tray down after taking a few more bites of fruit. "Can I go now?" I asked quietly. 

Dipper laughed, as if the very idea was ludicrous. "Of course not, Y/n! Do you know how hard it was to get you here in the first place? All those years spent watching, learning,  _ planning?"  _

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I-I. . . Can I at least have some clothes?" 

He laughed again, this time with disdain. He hooked my chin in his hand, tilting my head up to meet his eyes, and leaning down over me. "Listen carefully, as I will only say this once." 

His words were soft, but enunciated.  _ "Pets don't get clothes."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found the hidden message, write it in the comments below! (I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the abnormal mug) Also, if you enjoyed the chapter, please comment below! 
> 
> Much love! 🖤


End file.
